We propose to develop a low-cost "SMART HAT" recording system which will record 32 channels of EEG without skin preparation or electrolyte gels. The Phase II effort will involve further development and testing of the system whose feasibility was demonstrated in Phase I. A system that allows instantaneous, multichannel EEG recordings would reduce patient preparation time from about 30 minutes to about 1 minute, generating cost savings through reduced technician time. Also, an efficient, unobtrusive means for obtaining EEGs would improve the quality of data recorded from difficult psychiatric patients and children who may have a limited ability to sit still, or who react unfavorable to the prolonged process of attaching electrodes to their head. Artifacts due to swaying electrode wires, drying electrode gel, and 60 Hz interference could also be markedly reduced.